Pet Shop of Horrors: Death Note Edition
by Tori-Colour-Bastia
Summary: Color goes into Count D's Pet Shop looking for a present for Light and her roommate, Misa, and comes out with... something else. One shot. MattxOC Suggested LightxMisa. Rated T cos it IS part Pet Shop of Horrors.


Pet Shop of Horrors: Death Note Edition

_**Color: I've been reading Per Shop of Horrors while blasting my music insanely loud to every room of the house. The Death Note theme song started playing and things clicked.**_

_**Near: Color does not own Death Note or Pet Shop of Horrors. They are owned by Viz Media and Tokyopop respectively. No flames or trolls please. Constructive criticism is appreciated, just don't be mean.**_

Neo Chinatown was, quite possibly, the coolest place ever! It was like actually being in China accept everyone spoke Japanese. So cool! I was an American girl in Japan for To-Oh University on scholarship, so I was pretty much a tourist. Normally, I had my roommate, Misa Amane, by my side to translate the bits of Japanese Rosetta Stone never taught me and keep me from making stupid decisions, but today I was alone. Misa was on a date with her boyfriend, Light. It was their one year anniversary, so I decided to get them something special. Nothing had caught my eye so far.

I stopped in front of "Count D's Pet Shop." Misa's warning rang through my head:

"That's the Pet Shop of Horrors, Color. Freaky stuff happens in there."

That was followed by all the stories about the animals, and sometimes even people, they sell.

It couldn't be that bad. After all, most of the supposedly sleazy businesses back home were actually quite nice and honest. Why not check it out? Misa was always talking about how she wanted a new cat.

I stepped beyond the threshold, not knowing what I was getting into.

A man (or woman, I wasn't all that sure at the time) stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello, welcome to Count D's pet shop. Here we sell everything from common pets to animals that barely get through the C.I.T.E.S." he (or so I assumed be male) greeted in English.

"How did you know I was American?" I asked.

"What are you searching for?" Count D asked, not answering my question. I guessed I had pried too much.

"A cat. A nice one. The last one I had was a total demon."

"I see. I will find you exactly what you need."

Count D left for the back of the store, I followed in suit. The back room. I supposed this meant I was special enough not to get kicked out like others told me they had been. The hallways were huge! This pet shop seemed to take up the whole building.

"Right in here."

I looked around to see cats. Any cat you could think of. Any color, any breed, any size, any mix and I promise it was there. It was so hard to decide, but I've always wanted a white cat, so I cornered one with grey eyes and dark marks underneath them.

"Thank you, Count D. I'll take good care of him."

I exited the story with the cat in a carrier. I looked over at the store. It was strange, the owner was strange, but I got an anniversary present for Light and Misa.

I finally got home to our apartment, let out the cat, and flopped onto the bed. I turned on the TV and took out my phone. The text conversation went as such:

Me: You'll never believe what I brought home!

Misa: Tell me, Color!

Me: I'll give you a hint, it's white and adorable!

Misa: I wanna know!

Me: Not until you come home.

Misa: That won't be until tomorrow!

Me: Too bad! :P

At that point, Misa ignored me.

I sighed. I had spent all day buying a gift for those two and I was bushed. I turned the TV off, snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

I woke up happily and almost fell off my bed in surprise. There was a boy sleeping next to me. He couldn't have been older than 14. His hair was stark white and his skin was ghostly pale. He wasn't wearing a shirt... or pants... Thank God he had boxers on.

His eyes fluttered open. He sat up and blinked a couple times.

Misa and Light walked in to find the two of is on my bed.

Misa was dressed in her usual outfit. It was pink, frilly, and provided minimal coverage of her body. Her blonde hair was slightly messed up as it was in the morning and her blue eyes slightly heavy. Light was a much more practical dresser, a black hoodie slapped over a collared shirt with khakis. His brown hair and caramel eyes also hinted at a long night.

"You were right, I CAN'T believe what you brought home, but you could have been a little less racist with your hint. Although I will admit, he is adorable," Misa commented.

"Color, could I talk with you for a second?" Light asked.

I nodded and exited my bedroom.

"What exactly happened while I was gone?" Misa asked.

"Well, I wanted to buy a gift for you and Light so I was in Neo Chinatown when I saw a pet shop. I walked in, had a short chat with a weird guy, and came out with a cat. I fell asleep and I woke up and he was an albino boy in boxers in my bed."

"Didn't I warn you about that pet shop!" Misa asked.

"Look, I bought a cat. It's not my fault it ended up as an underage boy in boxers!"

"You know, I can hear you," the fore mentioned boy said from the doorway, "and I'm not underage, I'm 17 and I have a name."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"It's Near."

Light sighed. "I'm going to my apartment to get cat boy some clothes."

"Well, I'm watching TV," Misa announced, leaping onto the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Who are you?" Near asked.

"My name is Color. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're American, right?"

I nodded and sat down at the table, inviting him to do the same.

"How long will you stay?" I asked.

"As long as you require my services."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You bought me for a deeper than just for Misa. Whatever reason that may be, that is the service I will provide until it is no longer required."

I looked up at him and then back down. That must have been what he meant by "exactly what you need." I definitely should have mentioned it was a gift.

Light walked in bringing a pair of white pajamas. "Sorry, everything else was in the wash."

Near shrugged and pulled on the PJs.

"You look a little older. Still underage, though. You could pass for my brother," I put in.

"He could room with me," Light added.

Near nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you where I live."

Light lead him out the door.

Later after school, Near was waiting on the sofa watching TV.

"I think I figured out what it is you need," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think you already know."

I thought for a moment. I knew what he was talking about. I spent my entire senior year heartbroken over my ex, Taylor. I hoped to meet a boy in college, but I guessed I had purchased Near for that reason.

I logged into my laptop. A blue screen appeared as soon as I typed in my password. I don't speak hacker, so the message was illegible.

"Shit!" I screamed.

Near looked in my direction. "What is it?"

"I have a paper to write and my computer crashed!"

"I think they have computers at the library."

With no other choice, I grabbed my notes my "pet," and headed to the marble library building. I hopped up the steps to the adult section of the library. Near ran to the graphic novel section and picked up Bleach.

I pulled up a chair and started on my paper. I'm a quick typist, so it didn't take that long. Next, pictures. I double clicked Internet Explorer and waited for the page to load. Waiting... Waiting... I got bored of watching the bar inch across the screen pixel by pixel and checked my phone. No texts.

"Hurry up, damn you!" I screamed at the dinosaur:

The boy next to me slid over at his chair. He was wearing orange goggles over eyes I later learned to be green. His hair was died, quite obviously, bright red. He wore a furry vest.

"I see your problem," he said simply. "You need to stop using Internet Explorer. It's outdated and slow. Chrome is much better."

I shot him a confused look.

"Google chrome. Look, I'll show you."

The boy typed in a few things and next thing I knew, something was downloading.

"Thanks! This is the first time I've come here, so I didn't know it would be so slow."

"First time?"

"Yeah, my laptop has a virus back home."

"I could help with that. Where do you live."

I recited my address to him.

I noticed Near looking awfully smug behind his Bleach. As I finished the assignment and printed it.

"By the way, my name is Matt. Who are you?" he asked.

"Color. My brother, Near, is over there reading Bleach," I said, pointing.

Matt nodded. "I'll try to fix your laptop."

Later, after a day at To-Oh, Matt appeared at my door.

"Hey Matt, I'll show you the virus."

Near sat on the sofa watching Bleach. Matt and I sat on the floor in front of him. I logged onto the computer and showed him the blue screen.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. You'll be fine," Matt assured.

I smiled and watched the begoggled boy type in seemingly illegible text. The next thing I knew, my background (the flag of my home sweet home, Rhode Island) was shining in its glory.

"Are you American?" Matt asked.

I nodded. "Providence born and bred."

"Cool. I lived in Los Angeles before moving to Winchester England and then here for To-Oh university."

"I go to To-Oh, too! Misa's my roommate. She and her boyfriend, Light, should be back soon."

Matt smiled. "I live on campus with my roommate Mello."

"You're really good with computers. You should go into a virus removal business."

Matt smirked. "Well, what song are you doing your paper on?"

The assignment was to take a metaphoric song and write an essay about what you think it means.

"Abbey Road by the Beatles. It reminds me of when I was a kid and my mom would play it in the car during trips to Boston."

"21 Guns by Green Day."

My face lit up.

"I LOVE that song!" I blurted.

"I think it's one of the best songs ever written. The music video pretty cool, too."

I met up again with Matt later that week. We kept meeting up randomly, so I asked him out. We had a picnic in one of the parks in Neo Chinatown.

"Don't you think it's funny how we keep meeting up?" Matt asked.

"It's gotta be fate or something." I said simply.

"Actually the fact your laptop broke wasn't fate," Matt said ominously.

I shot him a confused look.

"That type of virus can only be created by internal files in a computer. Somebody set it up."

"I get it now!" I realized, almost jumping off the blanket.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Near's not actually my brother, he's a prostitute from the Pet Shop of Horrors-"

Matt cut me off. "You actually went in there?"

"He was a cat when I bought him! Anyway, he said he came to get me what I needed. I guess by crashing my laptop, he helped me find the guy of my dreams."

Matt smiled and kissed me.

Count D waited at the door to the pet shop when a white cat came in.

"Hello, Near. That took longer than we intentionally thought, now didn't it?" he asked, picking up the cat and taking it to the back room.

_**Near: This makes me wonder why I know you.**_

_**Color: Hey, I bought you Sno Caps!**_

_**Near: Why must they be so good!**_

_**Color: *shakes head in shame***_


End file.
